markercomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
STAPelz 4
STAPelz #4 is the fourth comic book in the STAPelz series. Story/Plot While having dinner, the alarm goes off. Everyone goes down to the lecturing room, where Commander Tooforce tells them that the Plutonians are attacking because they wish to remain a normal planet. Everyone at GSP has to fight in this war. Captain Tonnybrow, however, is slacking off, so Commander Tooforce slaps him upside the head and tells him to get to work. He tells Kate that he's going to blow up one of the Plutonian ships. He does blow up a ship, but it's one of his own troops ships. The Plutonians decree that all humans are idiots and that's why they were then declared Pluto a dwarf planet. The Plutonians all leave, making Commander Tooforce believe that Earth won. Captain Tonnybrow then takes Kate and 8-X9 to the company diner to eat. Then, Mrs. Tonnybrow calls Captain Tonnybrow on his phollecell. She tells him she's coming for a visit soon. Trivia *This is the first time Bob the Robot appears in every issue. *The Rocket Fridge never appears anywhere in the comic. It also doesn't appear on the cover. *The original idea for the story was that Captain Tonnybrow and them were going to a new solar system to see which planet is the most suitable for life. The planets they visit are used in Rockin' Space Mission. *The logo for STAPelz is different than it was. It's pointed out on the cover. *Kate has a hanging high chair. *Commander Tooforce has a different body. It also is in STAPelz 3. This is, however, the last appearance of this odd body. * After the lecture, the big projection behind Commander Tooforce reads "Now Battling" in front of clouds. This is an homage to the end of the preflight video for Soarin' Over California. This is because in STAPelz #5, Commander Tooforce was going to do a parody of the preflight video. *In the original idea, the Plutonians were going to turn Pluto into a spaceship. *Captain Tonnybrow says that he thinks that his key opens gates of old, molten lava. This accidentally foreshadows STAPelz #21 (In the Name of Lava), where he does open a gate of old, molten lava with his key. *The machines are used to fight, so that there aren't any casualities. If your green light goes off (shaped like the ships), then you can't fight any more that war. *Captain Tonnybrow's machine number is 10181996 *The guy who's ship was blown up by Captain Tonnybrow says "Why is my spaceship gone?" when Commander Tooforce says they won. *The straw in 8-X9's Liquid Sunshine is burnt. *The phollecell is a callback to the pholletell in STAPelz 1. *When 8-X9 puts the salt and pepper shakers in the 'napkin dispenser' and gets the ketchup, it's an homage to Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning aren't so Frightning. (In the lunchroom,if you click on the napkin dispenser, the object next to the napkin dispenser goes into the dispenser like an elevator/comes out of the napkin dispenser. *The ketchup is Kanker Ketchup. This is an homage to Ed Edd n' Eddy: the Mis-Ed-Ventures. One jawbreaker flavor is Kanker Ketchup.